It is widely known that use of epoxy resins for many applications is prompted by the deformation resistance of such resins which, when cured are subjected to compressive forces and/or elevated temperatures. Epoxy resin compositions that are heat cured exhibit great resistance to and stand up well under abrasive environments as well. Such epoxy compositions utilizing particulate fillers such as silica and alumina have been sold for the surface coating of metal pipes and cement floors, for securing equipment to said coated floors, for installation and securing of anchor bolts to a wide variety of surfaces, and for the grouting of original installations of heavy equipments such as hammer mills and integral gas compressors.
These large integral gas compressors consist of an internal combustion engine driving a reciprocating gas compressor. Engine powder cylinders and compressor cylinders are mounted on a common crankshaft and cylinder block. Integral gas compressors typically operate at slow speeds, several hundred revolutions per minute, and develop several thousand horsepower. Crankshafts are large, typically some 14 inches in diameter and 20 feet long. Minor misalignment of main journal bearings is a serious operational problem. Integral gas compressors are typically installed on a concrete foundation block covered by a layer of aggregate filled epoxy grout. The epoxy grout aids in alignment and secure mounting and protects the concrete foundation from chemical attack. Some integral gas compressors suffer from gradual misalignment of the crankshaft main bearings which is detected by web deflection measurements. Limitations on web deflections to protect crankshafts, rods and bearings require that the compressor be realigned if these limits are exceeded. This often necessitates replacement of the epoxy grout at significant cost and loss of production due to down time. Many reasons have been suspected for the misalignment problem including some creep, shrinkage or thermal strain of the concrete foundation, creep of the compressor frame, or nonuniform creep of the epoxy grout due to nonuniformity of stress and temperature fields. Of these, creep of epoxy grout is studied here. Epoxy grouts consisting of resin, hardener and an aggregate filler system including sand, silane modified silica and alumina are marketed by numerous firms for use in mounting a wide variety of heavy equipment including gas compressor.
The use of silanes in resinous compositions to enhance various physical properties of an aggregate filled resinous product is widespread. Representative discussions of said uses include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,159 wherein acid-resistant cements (mortars) of improved tensile strength and very high electrical resistivity comprise silica sand containing a minor amount of phenol formaldehyde resin solids containing up to 10% of an amino functional silane;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,339 wherein a reinforced polymeric composition is improved in its physical properties such as increased flexural strength and modulus by reacting an organosilane coupling agent with the silane monomer prior to polymerization and thereafter chemically binding the resulting polymer to a siliceous mineral reinforcing agent;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,120 wherein the modulus and tear resistance of polyurethane polymer compositions are said to be enhanced by a kaolin clay modified by from 1 to 3% of an amino organosilane;
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 333,675 filed Dec. 23, 1981, now abandoned (of common assignee) wherein it is taught that amino silane treated siliceous aggregate can be utilized as an additive to epoxy compositions to markedly increase its chemical and temperature resistance while retaining the useful workability and abrasion resistance of said compositions.
It is an object of this invention to provide an epoxy resin composition of enhanced resistance to creep deformation while retaining its resistance to adverse chemical and/or elevated temperature environments while retaining its resistance to abrasion.